


What You Want is Irrelevant

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin -- hospital secretary, Cho Kyuhyun -- famous lawyer, Kim Ryeowook -- hospital doctor, Jung Yunho -- repair man/rap star. There's a plot in there somewhere, you just haven't found it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want is Irrelevant

Kyuhyun’s eyes glanced down at his phone as it lit up – once – twice – he took a deep breath and tried to focus on what the others at the meeting were saying, but their monotone voices made it hard to focus, and he couldn’t help but worry about the consequences of not answering his texts. There was only one person in the world rude enough to text him when they knew he was working, and that person did not like to be kept waiting.

He was subtle enough as he unlocked his phone to view the messages, not that the others in the room were exactly paying attention to him.

“Hyung! Your lunch hour is soon! Bring me something ^^”  -- Changmin.

The first message was innocent enough, written in a way that sounded cute and childish, something his childhood friend only did when he wanted something. He even added hyung in there, something he rarely called Kyuhyun anymore. It used to be that he’d always called him that, when they’d been in grade school together and both hardly  knew any English, but now they barely ever used their native language, and ‘hyung’ was more of a petname that anything else.

The second message still didn’t have the usual sass emitting from Changmin’s texts, which he figured meant Changmin actually really wanted him to bring him something.

“Thai food sounds nice! There’s a nice restaurant that does take out in between your work and the hospital. I’ll even order so all you have to do is pick it up and pay,” – Changmin

‘All you have to do is pick it up and pay,’ Kyuhyun nearly scoffed at his choice of words, and he was about to text back before his phone flashed to another message.

“I got tired of waiting so I already ordered for myself. It’s pretty cheap, only 6 dollars, so don’t freak out,” – Changmin

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the newest message but sent a simple enough response of, “Text me the address lunch is in 10,” before locking his phone once more and faking interest in the man who was currently speaking.

He finished the meeting without falling asleep and made his way to the parking garage without anyone attempting to strike up a conversation with him; it turned out he wasn’t the only one who thought the meeting was ridiculously boring and most of them walked out like zombies, all mindlessly making there way to the elevator or bridge to parking garage.

He loosened his tie once he got in his car, no point in looking professional getting thai food, and pulled out his phone to get the address and check his schedule for the rest of the day. It turned out his meeting with his newest client wasn’t until a few hours, so he could take some extra time for lunch.

He didn’t hurry to get Changmin’s food, and got something for himself on the way there, adding Changmin’s favorite soda in with his meal just in case the other man did happen to get mad at him, which was likely, he almost ripped Kyuhyun’s head off once because he’d accidentally put the yogurt tub on the top shelf instead of the second when he’d stayed at his apartment for a few days.

His journeys into the hospital were always weird ones, the women on the ground floor greeted him happily, as if he was a son’s friend or their daughters well-behaved boyfriend, and he would just nod and smile at them before impatiently stabbing the elevator button, fidgeting with it until it dinged.

This time there was only one other person in the small space, a maintenance man by the looks of his outfit, and the fact that the basement button was pressed on the elevator only confirmed his assumptions. He earned a way-too-friendly smile as he stepped in and pressed the button labeled with a worn black number five and stood on the opposite side of the elevator from the other man.

Smiley people like him made Kyuhyun nervous, which was probably why he’d ended up with such asses as friends now that he thought about it, but it was better than having friends who never got angry over anything or just smiled all the time. That freaked Kyuhyun out.

He pretended to be very interested in the ceiling of the elevator for the entire ride, not even glancing over when a wrinkled old lady got in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

The walk to Changmin’s desk was short, and he nearly slammed the bag of food down when he got there.

“Hospitals are really clean,” he pointed out as he looked around.

“You say that every time you come here,” Changmin commented as he popped a grape-flavored, tiny sucker out of his mouth and examined the contents of the bag, pulling out the bottled soda Kyuhyun so nicely included and examining it.

“I feel like it’s getting cleaner,” his eyes darted around the white interior of the building as he spoke.

“It’s not, our janitors are really lazy, which reminds me, did you see the repair dude on your way up?” he asked, pulling out the rest of his meal after placing his sucker back into his mouth.

“The really happy dude? Yeah, I saw him. Why?” his eyes darted to the piece of candy in Changmin’s hand, “Aren’t those for the children that come here as patients?”

Changmin nodded at his latter question, “So are the fruit snacks,” he told him as he tilted his head towards the small pile of obnoxiously colored wrappers in the corner of the desk, “But that’s beside the point, wasn’t the repair dude hot?”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, I guess so? He freaked me out he seemed too cheerful.”

“I bet if I didn’t have to wear scrubs to work everyday he’d look even happier,” Changmin commented under his breath before opening the soda bottle, “And what’s with getting me my favorite soda a few weeks after I stopped drinking it, do you want me to look like a bloated deer?”

It took a lot to stop himself from rolling his eyes once more, “Changmin, the only thing that makes you gain weight is alcohol, other that that you could eat a horse and still be thin,” he finished his argument with a sigh and rested his elbows on the top of Changmin’s tall desk. He wasn’t actually as frustrated with the other man as he seemed; these stupid arguments with Changmin were actually quite enjoyable for him.

“I think you’re just trying to keep me single. You don’t want to have to go to the movies on your own,” he opened the box with his food in it and began to eat. Kyuhyun’s eyes scanned over the hospital again. “Do you remember that one client you had a few years back that everyone said looked like a horse?” Changmin interrupted the small moment of silence.

“Yeah, the dude who got in trouble because he kept feeling up his secretary. I got paid a lot for that case.”

Changmin nodded, “I really don’t know why the secretary complained. If my boss looked like that I wouldn’t mind a few ass grabs here and there. But the maintinence dude is even hotter than him, and doesn’t look like a horse, isn’t that great?”

Kyuhyun chuckled a bit at his words, “Are you sure it’s okay for you to be working when you’re this horny?”

The other man rolled his eyes and flipped back a bit of his thick hair, “I’m not horny these are just my everyday thoughts,” he argued.

Kyuhyun nodded in understanding and moved to sit behind the desk on the chair Changmin always had out for him. It didn’t bug the staff that Kyuhyun was there a lot, most of them were quite familiar with him and some he even considered friends, though Changmin was really the only person he ever hung out with outside of the hospital and work.

He watched the familiar faces pass by, picking up the fruit snack rappers on Changmin’s desk to find the yellow ones left inside. He tried one and found it just as disgusting as Changmin must have, and they were quickly all placed in the trash can. It amazed him how messy Changmin’s workspace was when his apartment was always kept in a nearly perfect state.

He found himself almost dozing off in his chair before the first unfamiliar face passed by. A short man with a sharp a distinct profile and large, doe eyes. Dark brown hair was swept to the side, and his delicate hands adjusted the sleeves of his coat before his cheeks puffed out as he walked towards the desk. Kyuhyun’s eyes followed him intently as he picked up a file from the edge and made his way into another room.

His hands and mouth acted on their own orders as he practically jerked Changmin around his chair and demanded to know who the doctor was.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kyuhyun could you not ask a bit more politely!?” he huffed angrily, but answered after a short eye-roll, another one of the grape-flavored suckers being shoved into his mouth now that he’d finished his food, “His name is Ryeowook. Transferred here just recently from a hospital in Korea. His English isn’t the best, and I actually got a raise for being able to translate for him. But I think the fact that the nurses think I’m really ‘cute’ also had something to do with it, that’s besides the point. He’s a really good doctor and is a pretty nice person, why do you ask?”

Kyuhyun nodded as he processed the information, the part about the nurses and Changmin’s raise being pushed out of his mind easily, “Get me some sort of an appointment with him.”

Changmin’s face was now sporting an extremely annoyed expression, “I’m sorry to inform you, Kyuhyun, but you’re in perfectly good health.”

“Well,” he began to argue, trying to come up with something that’d allow him to be in closer proximity with that doctor, “People need check ups don’t they? What if I do have something wrong how would I know?”

“He’s full for the next two months, Kyuhyun.”

“And you have control over all of that! Just take one of his patients off the list!”

“He’s a surgeon, Kyuhyun, not just some simple doctor.”

“That matters how? Just get me on his patients list. And make it soon.”

Changmin rolled his eyes at him, “You’re desperate, Kyuhyun. It’s pathetic.”

“Really? I’m desperate? Because I can see those e-mails you’ve been trying to find faulty machines all day, haven’t you?” Kyuhyun observed with a smirk.

“That’s different. Repair dude doesn’t have people he needs to operate on.”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath, ignoring his most recent comment, “Just get me on Ryeowook’s patient list.”

“I’ll think about it,” Changmin finally cracked, but Kyuhyun didn’t really feel like he won the argument at all with the way Changmin was glaring at him, “Now come here, your hair’s been bugging me this entire time.”

Kyuhyun obeyed and went over to Changmin, leaning his head towards him, “Thank you, wife,” he told him as he felt Changmin’s hands on his hair, eyes opening wide when he felt the obvious weight of something, “Changmin… please tell me you didn’t just do what I think you did.”

He sat up and was met with Changmin’s proud smirk, watching as the man grabbed another grape sucker from the jar on his desk, and Kyuhyun knew for a fact he wasn’t even half done with the one he’d had before, “I’m filing for a divorce,” Kyuhyun commented as he left the desk, hand covering the back of his head in embarrassment, “Have fun fucking the maintenance dude,” he added, just a little too loudly, gaining a few stares from the group of nurses sipping coffee in the corner.

“Oh! I will!” Changmin called after him as the elevator opened, and Kyuhyun could only let out an aggravated groan.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that he heard from Changmin again. He’d made a point of avoiding him after the whole incident at the hospital, and the only reason he thought of starting a conversation with him was to bring up Ryeowook, which he knew would probably only piss off the other man.

In all honesty, he did begin to miss the man a bit, and he was happy when his phone finally lit up with a text from him. There was a link to a high-end shopping website along with the message, and Kyuhyun already had an idea of where this was going.

“Don’t you think this bag is nice, hyung?” – Changmin

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he tapped out a reply, “I’m not really the one you go to for fashion tips, Changmin”

“I decided I like it without your help anyways, you should buy it for me,” – Changmin

“We’re not married any more, remember?” Kyuhyun replied with a small smirk on his face.

“Oh, you’re hilarious Kyuhyun. Buy it for me and I’ll get you an appointment with Ryeowook.” – Changmin

Kyuhyun stared down at his phone once he got that reply. He couldn’t believe Changmin would give into something like that just for some stupid man-purse, but he wasn’t one to question motives like that, and he quickly opened the link he’d been sent, and his mouth dropped open.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Changmin, where the fuck do you even find things this expensive,” he muttered to himself before replying, “That’s a really expensive doctor’s appointment.”

“Well seeing as the only way to get you in is illegal I think it’s a good price.” – Changmin

Kyuhyun closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself before agreeing with Changmin’s terms and ordering the bag. He didn’t usually spend money carelessly like that, the most expensive things he ever bought were his electronics and work clothes, and it almost made him sick as he completed the order, but then he remembered what he was getting from it. It didn’t seem as bad anymore.

“Okay, it’s ordered, now get me in and make sure you’re not replacing me with anyone who needs life-saving surgery,” he replied, hoping his anger with the other man was shown through the text and he wouldn’t try to mess with him.

“He does an open-heart surgery on Monday, is that good enough for you? – Changmin

“I will actually kill you.”

“You’re in for Thursday this week, and I lied to you about the whole surgeon thing, he’s just a normal doctor, so don’t have a shit fit about who you replaced.” – Changmin

Kyuhyun almost threw his phone across the room when he got that message, “Why would you lie about something like that!?”

“I wanted to see how desperate you were ^^” – Changmin

Kyuhyun took a deep breath and tried to suppress his urges to punch the other man. He didn’t reply, instead he waited for Changmin to give him the exact time so he could add it into his planner, cancelling his other things for that day.

 

\--

 

Thursday came faster than Kyuhyun expected, and he was soon walking through the lobby of hospital once more, nodding and smiling at the familiar faces who this time just stared at him, but Kyuhyun hardly noticed that. His mind wasn’t really on whether that group of nurses had spread a few rumors about him and Changmin or not. Most of the workers thought him and Changmin were dating, and if they thought they broke up Kyuhyun didn’t really care.

The elevator was all his this time, and the ride up to the fifth floor felt shorter than usual. Changmin didn’t greet him at the desk or even tell him which was to go, instead Changmin only turned around for a moment and jabbed his finger in the direction of Ryeowook’s room before turning around again immediately.

His hand was almost shaking as it was placed on the metal doorknob, pushing it down and swinging the door open, eyes immediately going to the man sitting at the desk in the square room.

“Hello, Kyuhyun,” came Ryeowook sweet greeting, and Kyuhyun could instantly notice the thick accent in his words.

“I speak Korean, if that’d be easier for you,” he told him, switching to his first language and smiling a bit at the relief in Ryeowook’s expression.

“It’d be a lot easier,” he confirmed as he stood from his chair and directed Kyuhyun to sit down.

He watched the man’s small hands get out the appropriate instruments for the appointment, holding his breath for a bit once he got closer to him. Ryeowook smelt nice, really nice, not like the disinfectant the rest of the room smelt like, and Kyuhyun tried to not focus too much on the man’s cologne as he leaned in closer to him.

The blood pressure meter was placed on his arm, and Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as Ryeowook leaned in close to tighten it. It was almost as if the man was doing all of this on purpose, like he knew the true reason Kyuhyun was there and he was entertaining it. Maybe he felt the same way?

His eyes followed Ryeowook as he took the necessary measurements, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare as he wrote them down. He realized he was just a little obsessed with the other man’s delicate hands and tiny wrists. He wanted to feel those hands on him, watch as they unbuttoned his shirt and – oh god he was getting hard that wasn’t good.

He awkwardly stood when Ryeowook told him he needed to weigh him, following him over to the scale and hoping Ryeowook wouldn’t notice how tight his pants were becoming, or the fact that his eyes were glued to Ryeowook’s ass as he walked in front of him.

Ryeowook took his measurements once more before he was finally allowed to sit again while the rest of the necessary measurements were taken, and each time he got close Kyuhyun was truly screaming internally.  He forced himself not to act on his urges until Ryeowook was checking his heart rate, leaning in just a little too close for Kyuhyun to be able to control himself.

The moment he touched him Ryeowook froze.

“Mr. Cho?” he addressed him, and oh god was it hot to hear himself called that, “Is that your hand on my bottom?”

 

\--

 

Changmin watched intently as the repair man, whose name he found out to be Yunho, though he told him that in his up-and-coming rap group his name was u-know, which Changmin didn’t really give a shit about, screwed back the face of the air conditioner vent.

“Well, that’s good as new now,” Yunho told him with a large grin, and Changmin smiled back.

“What was wrong with it?” Changmin asked, he really couldn’t care less about it, but he’d listen to anything just to keep Yunho there.

The man leaned against his desk, “Nothing major, a few loose screws, some parts hanging around, it was an easy enough fix.”

Changmin nodded as if the information he’d just been given was extremely valuable, “Do you have any other work to do?”

“Not yet, “ he told him, “Today’s been slow, nothing for me today,” he gave him another smile, and Changmin knew his eyes got a little hopeful.

“You can stay around here for a bit if you like,” Changmin suggested, turning back to his computer as if he didn’t really just want to be staring at the other man’s thighs and arms because fuck, he had a really nice body.

He could feel Yunho’s eyes move over him or maybe that was just his imagination, but he’d like to think it wasn’t, and then the other man spoke, “You know… that closet at the end of the hall, that’s where the controls for the heater and air conditioner are. I should probably show you how to use them.”

Changmin’s eyes darted up to the other man, “I though the controls were in the break room.”

He could see the outline of Yunho’s tongue as it moved over his teeth in thought, “No, I’m pretty sure they’re in the closet.”

“We should go look then,” Changmin suggested, and Yunho nodded, eyes moving over Changmin once he stood up, and Changmin knew he didn’t imagine it that time.

“Yeah, we should,” Yunho agreed, and they both abandoned the desk to make their way down the hallway to the small storage closet.

The controls weren’t there, and they both knew that, but the closet door was shut anyways.

Yunho’s lips crashed against Changmin’s, and he couldn’t help but admire his force and impatience. Long fingers threaded through Yunho’s hair as the kiss deepened, both fighting to fill the non-existence space between them.

Yunho’s hands moved down to Changmin’s thighs, groping up the thin fabric and skin until he rested them to cup his ass.

Changmin let his own hands roam as well, pushing their way past the hem of Yunho’s shirt to feel the muscles he knew were there, and damn was he right.

 He could feel the small ripple of his muscles as he groped his butt, and Changmin almost moaned at the contact.

“You’ve already made me so hard,” Yunho told him, and Changmin reveled in the feel of his breath against his neck as he spoke.

“I’m in scrubs,” he commented in disbelief.

“And you look damn good in them,” he told him, “Way sexier than anyone else I’ve seen wear them. Now…” he paused as if what he was about to say was anymore awkward than kissing a sort-of coworker in a supply closet of a hospital, “Suck me off?” he suggested, and Changmin was quick to oblige, instantly on his knees, hands quickly working at the zipper and his button of his thick work pants.

Changmin couldn’t help but stare when he got the other man out. He was huge and throbbing in his hand, drooling just a tiny bit, and he was the reason for all of this. That had Changmin smirking a bit, even more when he noticed Yunho was already shaking from just his breath on him.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Changmin muttered as he took the tip of him in his mouth. He tasted good, so good that Changmin was already moaning around him, but maybe that was because it’d been a long time since he’d had a dick in his mouth.

He took a little more of Yunho into his mouth, there was no way he’d be able to take him all, and he’d have to make up for that with his hand, but he was in no way inexperienced with this sort of stuff, he knew what to do.

Yunho’s hands buried themselves in Changmin’s hair, and he tried not to think too much at how messed up it would be when he returned to his work. Instead he tried to focus on the massive cock in his mouth, and moved his hand up to grip the base and pump to give Yunho a bit more pleasure, which the man clearly got by the way he tightened his grip on his hair and let out a quiet gasp.

Changmin was thankful the man was attempting to be quiet. He didn’t need one of the middle-aged nurses walking in on this when there were already so many things said about him in the break room, the most recent being “his breakup with Kyuhyun.” He never had enough energy or patience to argue with him, and so their interactions were mostly just eye rolls and glares while passing each other.

His free hand moved past the waist band of his own pants, no point in Yunho being the only one getting a release, and Changmin was quite confident that his moaning while on Yunho’s cock would be quite pleasurable for the other man.

He pumped his own cock in rhythm with Yunho’s, still letting his mouth work as much as he could fit in. His eyes glanced up at Yunho and was proud to see the other man’s head tilted back in pleasure, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise, fingers still threaded tightly in Changmin’s thick hair.

His hand left Yunho’s cock once he felt a few pulls on his hair, letting the other man practically mouth fuck him, not like he minded, he loved having a man who took control like that.

“Changmin,” Yunho’s call to him was breathless and husky, and Changmin knew what he had to say without him finishing, doing his best to nod while a dick was shoved down his throat, and Yunho seemed to get his message.

Changmin was able to swallow every bit of Yunho’s seed that shot into his mouth, and his own covered his hand, which he quickly wiped on the sheet that covered perhaps a vacuum or something, Changmin wasn’t quite sure. He’d still have to wash his hands, but it was a lot better than returning to his desk with his hand covered in his own semen.

“Dear god,” Yunho began as he stared down at Changmin, “That was quite something. Never done anything like that at work.”

Changmin chuckled, “Well, there’s a first time for everything, I guess.”

 

\--

 

Kyuhyun tried to think of some witty, flirty response but Ryeowook’s wording was just so proper, so doctor-like, and it made Kyuhyun so horny he couldn’t quite think straight, “It might be,” was the only stupid response he could think of.

Ryeowook stared down at Kyuhyun with wide eyes, and Kyuhyun smirked up at him in return.

“That’s extremely inappropriate,” Ryeowook told him, but despite his words, he made no move to get away from Kyuhyun, and he didn’t seem angry with him.

“Was it?” Kyuhyun asked, pretending to be deep in thought as if he really didn’t understand why it was inappropriate.

“Very,” Ryeowook answered as Kyuhyun took away his hand, grazing it over the back of his thigh as he did, “Now,” Ryeowook began, “I’m going to need you to stand up and remove all your clothes.”

“Isn’t that just as inappropriate?” Kyuhyun asked with a tilt of his head and a smirk.

Ryeowook looked over at his desk as he answered, “I’m a doctor, and you’re my patient. This is a full checkup, and this is included in it.”

Kyuhyun nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt, pressing down his previous fantasy of Ryeowook doing that for him, and continued to undress himself, pulling off his pants and boxers.

“There you go,” he told Ryeowook, standing in his full naked glory, not caring a single bit that he had an obvious erection, and Ryeowook would be turning towards him any moment, to see that, and to probably know it was caused by him…. Okay, maybe he cared a little.

The other man’s eyes were instantly directed towards his throbbing cock when he turned towards him, and there was an awkward silence between them for a while until Ryeowook let out a nervous cough.

“Now,” he began once more, “I need you to undress me,” his voice was quiet, and Kyuhyun stared at him for a bit, making sure what he’d heard wasn’t just his sick imagination.

“And that’s because?” Kyuhyun questioned, but he moved forwards anyways.

“I have to make sure you have a healthy sex drive,” Ryeowook blurted out, and it was clearly a last-minute excuse, but Kyuhyun didn’t give a shit if it was for his health or not, he wanted Ryeowook naked just as he obviously wanted to be.

“hmm,” Kyuhyun nodded as his hands worked off the top of Ryeowook’s scrubs, making sure to ghost his fingertips over his ribs and his chest as he did.

Ryeowook was staring at him with his doe eyes dark and filled with lust, not looking anything like the innocent doctor he once had.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ryeowook’s pants and laid his head in the crook of his neck, brushing his nose at the sensitive skin there before nuzzling him in an almost affectionate way.

Ryeowook’s hands balled up into fists against Kyuhyun’s arms, and he let out a quiet hiss at the sudden cold air as his pants and underwear were pulled off.

“So,” Kyuhyun began, speaking in a hushed and husky voice right next to Ryeowook’s ear, “Healthy enough for you?”

“You’re in perfect condition,” Ryeowook replied, his voice shaky as he spoke, “I think your checkup is done,” he told him, but then added a question to his statement, “Do you mind staying for a bit as I get down some more personal information?”

Kyuhyun kissed the crook of his neck gently, moving his tongue over his pale skin, “I don’t mind at all,” he muttered as he rested his cheek against his shoulder, and he wondered if Ryeowook could even hear his words.

Ryeowook pushed his head up so their lips could meet, the smaller man almost immediately parting his so Kyuhyun’s tongue could enter and explore his mouth. He tasted clean, minty as if he’d just brushed his teeth minutes before, and it made him all too fitting for the hospital room. It also made this entire thing seem so much dirtier. Dirtying a sanitary room like this along with a clean, pristine doctor.

His hands roamed down Ryeowook’s back, feeling every curve in his spine and the way it molded into his small buttocks, which Kyuhyun gave a small squeeze too, enjoying it much more now that there wasn’t anything cloth blocking him from the soft skin.

Ryeowook moaned into his mouth, fingers dancing across Kyuhyun’s thighs and one hand going up to gently pinch and flick at his nipples.

They broke apart momentarily for Kyuhyun to speak, “There’s lube and condoms in my bag,” he told him, threading his fingers into his hair as he pulled him in for yet another kiss.

Ryeowook pulled away so he could get out a few words as well, tongue moving across Kyuhyun’s bottom lip, “were you planning this from the moment you made your appointment?”

Kyuhyun chuckled and caught his tongue between his teeth before they began another heated make-out session.

“What gave me away?” he asked with another chuckle, his eyes hazed over with lust as he watched Ryeowook fish out the mentioned items from Kyuhyun’s bag.

He scooped the smaller man back into his arms and pushed him up against the exam table, letting him hop on before he getting on his hands and knees over him. Kisses were left over Ryeowook’s chest and abdomen. His hands pressed into the smaller man’s hips to hold him down as he tried to arch up to get even just a little friction between them.

“Kyuhyun,” he heard him voice, breathlessly and needy in a way that had Kyuhyun tearing open a condom packet instantly, using his teeth so he didn’t have to lift both his hands off of Ryeowook’s smooth skin.

He fit the latex onto himself and stared down at Ryeowook, taking in the man’s petite form and flushed skin. He wanted him, more than he’d ever wanted anyone before, and it was obvious Ryeowook felt the same.

The bottle of lube was fumbled around with a bit in Kyuhyun’s fit of need, he was hardly in control of his hands as they returned to Ryeowook’s hips and he positioned himself over his entrance.

He knew he should have fretted just a little over if Ryeowook was definitely okay with this, if he’d changed his mind, but one look at the other man’s face told him just about everything he needed to know. They both wanted this, they both needed this, and, as screwed up as this whole thing was, he didn’t think either of them would regret it.

The first push in was slow and careful, he hadn’t wasted time prepping Ryeowook, and even if his cock was slick with lube, Ryeowook was still tight, and they had to experiment with the angle before Kyuhyun was pushed in all the way.

Their rhythm was clumsy and awkward at first before Kyuhyun finally hit that sweet spot that had Ryeowook crying out. After that it was one thrust after another, Kyuhyun going as hard and fast as he could manage. The sounds Ryeowook made, whether he hit his prostate or not, drove Kyuhyun crazy.

It was Ryeowook who met his breaking point first, Kyuhyun quickly giving in once the smaller man clenched around him.

They gave each other time to catch their breath before they spoke.

“That was extremely inappropriate,” Ryeowook reminded him, brushing those delicate fingers through Kyuhyun’s mop of hair that was now noticeably more sweaty and messy.

Kyuhyun agreed with a short, “mm,” before giving Ryeowook a devious smile, “Up for round two?”

He was met with shy eyes from Ryeowook, but a teasing smirk soon followed.

 

\--

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes stayed focused on the tv when Changmin sat next to him, leaning on him just slightly in a way that was probably more comfortable for him than Kyuhyun, but he didn’t really mind.

“There’s nothing on,” he announced to Changmin, and the younger man sighed.

“We can watch a movie,” he suggested, and Kyuhyun shrugged.

There was a moment of silence between them as Kyuhyun got up and selected one of his many movies at random and popped it in. When he sat back down Changmin rested his head in his lap. That was something he didn’t do very often, but Kyuhyun liked it a lot more than when he leaned on him. It let him reach down and run his fingers his friend’s hair, which was always silky and smooth. He’d never met someone who had hair quite like Changmin.

“How are you and Ryeowook holding out?” Changmin questioned before they’d made too much process in the movie.

Kyuhyun looked up at the ceiling in thought for a moment before speaking, “I haven’t seen him since that one time. But we’ve texted and talked. Things were really awkward at first, but now he wants me to take him on a date.”

“That’ll be nice,” Changmin commented, a little surprised when Kyuhyun laughed.

“He’s a little weird though, wants me to take him to some science museum or something like that… He’s actually a pretty boring person, and it’s a little disappointing, but what was I expecting to happen from a shag at a doctor’s appointment.”

For a bit the only noise was what came from the movie, but Kyuhyun soon questioned his friend in the same way he had, “What about the maintenance dude you blew?”

Changmin chuckled a bit at the way he phrased that, “He was so worried I wouldn’t give him my number or anything, not like he wouldn’t see me again, but anyways, he invited me to go watch his rap group perform.”

Kyuhyun bit his lip to stop from laughing, “Are you going?”

“No. Oh god no. It was supposed to be tonight. But I’d rather sit here watching you play Starcraft or do paper work all night then go watch some wannabe gangster Asian men have a mediocre rap battle.”

This time Kyuhyun did burst out laughing, “We really have the worst luck in finding men.”

Changmin joined in with his laughter, “I wouldn’t really say that. They’re both nice in looks… it’s just the other things.”

“The things that actually matter in a relationship,” Kyuhyun added in.

“Yeah,” Changmin agreed with a sigh, “If we could just be sexually attracted to each other, life would be a whole lot easier.”

Kyuhyun was a little taken aback at his friend’s words, had Changmin ever considered dating him? “You know,” he began, wetting his lips before he spoke again, “There’s always alcohol to fix that.”

Changmin looked up at him with a half-surprised, half-hopeful gaze.

And that’s when Kyuhyun made his move, leaning in till their lips touched, at first just a brush before they were actually kissing. It wasn’t the best kiss in the world, the angle was off, neither had the best taste in their mouth, and their noses bumped a bit, but it also wasn’t the worse kiss in the world.

There was an awkward silence between them when they broke apart.

Changmin broke the silence just when Kyuhyun was about to press his luck and move in for another kiss, “I think I’ll go order some takeout,” he’d told him before rushing into the other room.

And Kyuhyun couldn’t do much but repeatedly bang his head against the back of the couch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up continuing this with a few one-shots or maybe even a chaptered fic, I'm not sure yet. But I hoped you liked it anyways and yeah the title is sort of a Star Trek quote and the summary sort of has a PatD song title in it, I'm sorry.


End file.
